


Blood

by arctickchild



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctickchild/pseuds/arctickchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas will get him killed. Dean couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean swears, wiping the stream of watery blood off his thigh. “You gotta be more careful, man.”

Cas winces as Dean forces the crude needle through his skin, hand coming up to grip Dean’s arm. His nails are ragged, bitten until they’re almost nonexistent, but Dean can still feel them biting into his skin.

“I told you they were after me,” he says. “I wasn’t going to let them get you instead.”

The needle catches on the skin as Dean moves forward, drawing more blood, and he scowls at Benny when he turns to look.  Benny smirks, makes a quick motion with his hand - hurry up, the monsters are coming - and Dean grits his teeth.

“I know it’s been a while,” he says, yanking the needle through, “but I still know how to not get myself killed.”

Cas’ hand tighten around his arm as he bites off the thread and ties it off. “Historical evidence proves otherwise,” he says, and Dean glances up at him.

“What?” he asks. Cas lets go of him, looking over his leg with a haughty expression Dean finds a little too familiar.

“Getting yourself sent to hell wasn’t the smartest thing you’ve done,” he says.

Dean pushes himself to his feet. “Yeah,” he says, “but you got me out again.”

Cas glances up, as serious and unreadable as he had been when they first met.

“And then you got shot in the chest because I refused to help you again,” he says. Dean rolls his eyes. Benny whistles, sharp and low, and the hunter glances over his shoulder.

“You’ve gotten yourself blown up a few times for our sakes,” he points out, and jerks his head in a general away-from-the-threat direction. “We all die trying to do the right thing from time to time.”

Cas glares down at his stitches.

“I have Leviathans after me,” he says, “and I’m not leaving you behind, like I should. Like someone who does _the right thing_ would do.”

Dean shrugs. “I’d just go after you again,” he points out. “I said I wouldn’t leave without you, and I meant it.”

He reaches down and grabs Cas’ hand, pulling him up. “C’mon. According to Benny, we have a lot of ground to cover.”

Cas glances from his hand to his leg. “I don’t know if I can walk on this,” he points out. From this angle, Dean can’t really argue. It’s still bleeding, even through the stitches, and he vows that next time, he’s have an actual bandage to slow it more.

“I’ll carry you if I have to,” Dean says. “We’re getting out of here. Whether you like it or not. And we’re doing it together.”

Cas drops his hand. “I’ll get you killed.”

Dean grins, hard and bitter. “If I had a nickel for every time someone said that to me,” he says, and then he weaves his arm under Cas’ shoulders. “C’mon. We’ve got a long way to go.”

Cas wraps his arm around Dean’s shoulders. They’re heavy and strained. They’re always heavy and strained. But they haven’t given out under his weight yet.

“Yeah,” he says, “I guess we do.”


End file.
